


Downfall

by lferion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Back to Middle-Earth Month, Beleriand, Drowning, Gen, Poetry, Sonnets, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Beleriand falls
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Back to Middle-earth Month (B2MEM) 2021, Wandering in Middle-Earth





	Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tolkien Short FanWorks March 2021 prompts - Form: Sonnet, Theme: Balance/Equinox, Extra: Green; and for Back to Middle Earth Month day 3 - Theme: Water
> 
> Many thanks to Runa and Zana for encouragement and sanity checking.

Water runs in tears of rain, once frozen  
Now storm-released as snow, as sleet, as hail  
Waves, wind-whipped, do bring destruction, chosen  
Downfall of land o'erburdened by travail  
Where fire also feeds, burns hot and fierce  
Consuming rock and stronghold, foe and friend  
And air itself in twists sends trees to pierce  
Through walls, tears earth, and breaks what will not bend  
This too is Song, these notes that ground unknits  
The elements unite to Balrogs slay  
Chill dragonfire, swift scour Angband's pits,  
Unchain the thralls and Morgoth hold at bay.  
What balance might be found, what green might grow  
'Neath restless waves, that o'er those lands now flow?


End file.
